


(Oneshort) À, thì ra…

by Tangdu143



Category: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot, Super Sentai, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Không có, vì vã quá mà không nơi nào có hàng nên cảm xúc thế nào viết thế nấy
Relationships: Kasumi Ikkou/Shiina Yousuke





	(Oneshort) À, thì ra…

**Author's Note:**

> Hiệp Sĩ không chết, cũng rất muốn cho Đại Nhân sống lại nhưng sự ra đi của cô ấy đánh dấu một bước ngoặc rất lớn và rất sâu đậm nên không muốn thay đổi.

Từ sau khi trận chiến cuối cùng kết thúc đồng thời cũng nhận được bằng tốt nghiệp của Trưởng Quán, các thần phong hiệp của Nhẫn Phong và Trấn Lôi khép lại những ngày tháng u tối trong quá khứ kết thúc sự quấy phá của đám tà thần, chẳng những đoàn kết hai phái lại mà còn đem những ngày an bình trở về cho mọi người. Năm người họ đã trở lại cuộc sống bình thường trước đây chỉ khác sau khi đồng hành cùng nhau trải qua bao nhiêu gian khó thậm chí thập tự nhất sinh họ giờ đã là những người bạn vô cùng thân thiết. Giờ trong họ không chỉ là sự nhiệt huyết, trưởng thành mà còn biết rằng bản thân đã không còn cô đơn mỗi khi tan tầm sau một ngày bận rộn nữa, họ có bạn bè, có người để sẻ chia.

Bây giờ không còn phải tất bật đi “dọn dẹp” lũ tà thần nữa nhưng nhóm Nhẫn Phong thỉnh thoảng vẫn đến nơi ở của chị Oboro để phụ giúp bưng bê vài thứ linh tinh hoặc là căng mắt tìm Trưởng Quán vì thỉnh thoảng ngài ấy vẫn rất hay bị biến thành chuột lang. Bình thường mỗi khi cả ba tụ họp trong phòng thiết bị thì Yousuke lúc nào cũng tíu ta tíu tít rất náo huyên náo lắm nhưng mấy ngày nay cậu cứ im lăng, hành động thì như robot ai kêu gì thì làm nhưng chẳng thấy có chút sức sống gì cả

_ Yousuke-kun, Yousuke-kun,…. YOUSUKE!!!!

_ Hả ????

_ Làm gì mà thẫn thờ quá vậy ?

_ Đâu có gì đâu Nanami-chan, tôi bình thường mà – Nói đoạn còn cười một cái nhưng trông rất miễn cưỡng

_ Nói xạo, lúc nãy trông cậu nhìn suy tư lắm. Nói mau có chuyện gì giấu tụi này *lườm*

Làm sao mà có thể bình thường trong khi bạn họ, người luôn tự xưng không sợ trời không sợ đất với một cái miệng chưa bao giờ có thể im lặng quá ba mươi phút mà bây giờ đã là giữ nguyên tình trạng thế này mấy ngày rồi đó. Cái này còn trầm trọng hơn cả đám tà thần xuất hiện nữa. Cho nên không cần nói nhiều, nhất định phải “ép cung” cho bằng được!

_ Tôi đã nói không có mà, Kouta, Nanami, từ bao giờ mà hai người cứ như thanh tra viên thích dò xét tôi quá vậy

_ Vì tụi này thấy dạo này cậu rất lạ, cứ hay thở dài, người thì cứ như cõi trên, lại còn ít nói nữa, không giống Yousuke tụi này biết chút nào- Nanami tuyên bố thẳng thừng

_ Phải đó- Kouta đồng tình

_ Aish, đã nói là tôi không có gì hết mà, làm ơn để tôi yên đi. Thôi tới giờ rồi, tôi đi làm đây

_ Ê, nè Yousuke, hôm nay là chủ nhật mà! Tôi nhớ cậu làm gì có-

**RẦM!!!!**

_ Cậu ta làm sao vậy Nanami?

_ Mình chịu *nhún vai* Dạo này Yousuke cứ làm sao ấy

Ba chữ cuối trong lời Nanami lọt vào tai cậu thế nhưng Yousuke cũng mặc kệ, Yousuke phi thân đến một nơi vắng vẻ mà cậu thường tìm đến mỗi khi rối bời. Yousuke ngồi chống cằm trên ghế đá, đúng như Kouta nói hôm nay không có ca làm nào chỉ là một cái cớ để tránh sự truy hỏi của hai người bạn. Cậu biết là họ lo lắng nhưng chuyện này cậu không muốn cho ai biết vì thật lòng chính cậu cũng không biết mình đang bị gì.

Nó bắt đầu vào một ngày gần hai tuần trước, Yousuke đang vui vẻ mang tài liệu đến cho bà chị Oboro yêu dấu vì một lí do rất củ chuối chính là… Đang nói chuyện điện thoại với bạn trai nên không rảnh. Đương nhiên đó không phải là làm Yousuke khó chịu, cậu rất thân thiện, hòa đồng nên tất nhiên là đồng ý ngay lập tức nhưng trong lúc đi thì cậu đã vô tình nghe được cuộc nói chuyện của anh em nhà Kasumi.

_ Anh hai muốn biết sinh nhật của cậu ấy à?

Đó là giọng của Isshuu, nghe ra thì chắc chắn Ikkou đang đứng bên cạnh rồi tính ra cả hai cũng chưa bao giờ tách nhau ra quá lâu. Tuy bản tính luôn vô tư không suy nghĩ phức tạp nhiều thỉnh thoảng Yousuke vẫn hay thay ghen tị khi thoáng nhìn qua hai người bạn này. Cả hai đều rất điển trai, thường sẽ rất nổi bật trong chốn đông người với sự nam tính, mạnh mẽ hơn hết là thân hình chuẩn hơn người mẫu của họ nữa. Giờ đây vì đã gỡ bỏ được những khúc mắc trong lòng sự lạnh lùng hà khắc cực đoan dần phai nhạt và được thay thế bằng nụ cười, không nhiều nhưng Yousuke cảm nhận được bọn họ đã không còn xa cách những ngày đầu nữa.

Một cảm giác hoài niệm nho nhỏ làm Yousuke hơi mỉm cười và vô thức để mình trôi vào một niềm vui bâng quơ trong lòng thế nhưng những câu tiếp theo lại 

_ Phải, anh muốn biết ngày sinh của cậu ấy! Em có biết không?

_ Sinh nhật của ai thế nhỉ?- Yousuke thầm nghĩ, cố gắng nghe rõ hơn

_ Em cũng không biết, để em hỏi Nanami.

_ Ừm, vậy nhờ em.

_“Sinh nhật? Nanami? Ikkou muốn biết sinh nhật của Nanami ư?”_

Không hiểu sao lúc đó Yousuke không muốn nghe nữa nên đã nhanh chóng bỏ đi. Yousuke thực sự không nhớ mình đã đến được phòng thiết bị bằng cách nào khi mà suy nghĩ duy nhất lẩn quẩn trong đầu là tự hỏi, Ikkou thích Nanami?

Và thì ừ, để người khác biết thì chắc họ sẽ trợn tròn mắt rồi bật cười vì nghĩ đây là một trò đùa của cậu nhưng hơn tuần vật lộn và chấp nhận thì Yousuke biết rõ hơn ai hết đó là lí do cho tất cả mớ cảm xúc quái lạ này. Yousuke không thể hiểu, chuyện này không liên quan hay thậm chí là có ảnh hưởng gì đến cậu nhưng lại khiến cậu bận tâm.

Ngay cả một tên ngốc như cậu còn thấy được Isshuu và Nanami có ý với nhau thì mắc gì tên mặt liệt đó không biết chứ? Yêu đến mù mắt và muốn cạnh tranh trực diện luôn ư? Nhưng không đúng lắm… cậu là ai mà quan tâm vào chứ? 

_ Haizz, chắc mình điên mất!!! Cậu ấy yêu ai thì liên quan gì đến mình? *lầm bầm*

_ Hello Yousuke, ngồi đây tự kỷ làm gì vậy?

Thế là từ phía sau có một giọng nói đầy bông đùa vang lên. Là Shurikenger

_ Sao anh lại ở đây? 

_ À, tôi vô tình nghe được cuộc trò chuyện của ba người nên âm thầm đi theo thôi – Nói đoạn Shurikenger vui vẻ ngồi xuống chỗ trống bên cạnh – Thú thật tôi cũng như bọn họ thấy cậu không ổn nên đi theo

_ …. Rõ ràng đến thế à? 

_ *gật đầu* Đúng vậy, nhưng xem chừng thái độ này thì chắc chính cậu cũng không biết vấn đề nằm đâu nên tôi nghĩ có lẽ mình nên nói vài điều nếu cậu không phiền

_ Ừm, anh nói đi biết đâu giúp được tôi đó

_ Cậu chỉ là đang yêu thôi

Lời nói nhẹ tênh nhưng khiến Yousuke vừa điếng người rồi lại nhảy dựng trong giây tiếp theo. Đối phương cũng không ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của cậu, tuy lớp mặt nạ ấy chưa bao giờ được gỡ xuống nhưng từ dáng vẻ này Yousuke cảm nhận được dù nhẹ nhàng nhưng Shurikenger đang rất nghiêm túc chứ không hề trêu đùa cậu.

_ Yousuek-kun, cậu hãy nghĩ kĩ lại xem là cậu đã nhận ra tình cảm của mình nhưng đang trốn tránh nó, đúng không?

Nói đoạn lại vỗ vỗ lại lên ghế ý bảo cậu ngồi xuống đi, Yousuke thả phịch người xuống, đột nhiên trong lòng vừa chênh vênh vừa rõ ra một điều gì đó nhưng lại giấu giếm bỏ qua. 

_ Yousuke-kun tôi khuyên thật lòng, có cơ hội hãy nói cho cậu ta biết đi. Sau bao gian nan mà hai người đã trải qua nhất là sau chuyện trứng bò cạp tôi có thể thấy sự sâu sắc của cậu dành cho cậu ta như thế nào. 

_ Không không đúng… tôi làm vậy vì cậu ấy là bạn

_ Yousuke-kun, tôi xin phép cắt ngang, tôi không nghĩ cậu đối với bạn bè lại sâu đậm như vậy. Cậu rất quan tâm đến mọi người nhưng sự kết nối giữa cậu và Ikkou rất đặc biệt đấy. Và tôi chắc chắn những lời của Ikkou cậu cũng đã nghe rất rõ

_ ……

Trong lòng hiểu rõ mình chưa bao giờ coi Ikkou là đối thủ hay kẻ thù, ban đầu cậu muốn vượt qua cái người này để được công nhận, muốn chứng minh cho người này số mệnh là tự mình làm chủ chứ không phải trông chờ vào cái gọi là định mệnh. Nhưng càng gần gũi Yousuke càng nhận ra Ikkou không phải chỉ có lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn, vừa chịu huyến luyện và hà khắc để trở nên đanh thép tàn nhẫn nhưng vẫn hết lòng thương yêu và bảo vệ Isshuu, sự che chở chỉ được bọc lộ trong một lúc thôi nhưng cũng đủ khiến Yousuke ngưỡng mộ lẫn ghen tị với Isshuu.

Quả đấm đó không phải chỉ vì cậu lo lắng mà cậu còn giận, cậu giận vì sao Isshuu dám nói để anh ấy chết có thể nhắm mắt sau tất cả tình thương mà Ikkou đã dành cho cậu ta. Cậu căm ghét câu cửa miệng vì định mệnh đó, trong giây phút đó cậu càng căm thù nó tột cùng cho nên khi biết có một cách dù rất nguy hiểm cậu cũng phải làm chỉ cần có thể cứu Ikkou. Niềm vui khi thấy huyết thanh đã thành công cứu sống cái tên đáng ghét đó đã làm cậu tạm quên đi cảm giác đó mãi cho đến hôm nay.

_“mình không để cậu chết! Mình tuyệt đối không để cậu chết!”_

_“Cậu phải sống!”_

_“… cậu đã hứa với mình mà. Mau mở mắt ra đi Yousuke”_

Phải, những lời khẩn thiết ấy, được đôi tay mạnh mẽ ấy ôm vào lòng… Yousuke chưa bao giờ nói cho ai biết, dù trái tim đã ngừng đập nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận được và nó rất ấm áp. Có điên không khi thú nhận rằng cậu đã muốn khoảnh khắc đó dài thêm? Ikkou khi trong bệnh viện không phải là cái người hay gạt cậu qua một bên, không đủ tin tưởng vào cậu nữa, cái tên đáng ghét đó công nhận cậu cũng thực sự cần cậu như cậu cần y vậy. Sự cồn cào trong bụng lúc được trở về từ cõi chết không phải là đói, nó là sự xao xuyến rung động trong cậu

Chớp mắt, từ bao giờ cậu lại như vậy? Cậu chưa bao giờ nhận ra từ bao giờ mình lại trầm mê như thế này? Yousuke còn nhận ra không phải chỉ có vụ tên Manmaruba mà cả trước đó, không phải lúc nào cũng 24/24 nhưng những suy nghĩ về Ikkou dù vụn vặt cũng đã luôn quanh quẩn trong đầu cậu. Lần đầu tiên thả chậm lại Yousuke mới sâu sắc thấu cảm được lòng mình.

À thì ra là yêu rồi sao?

_ Understand rồi đúng không?

Và một lần nữa giọng nói của Shurikenger lại kéo cậu trở về giữa sự mịt mù ấy, cậu ngẩn người nhìn Shurikenger vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế vắt tay trên thành chân thì bắt chéo thong dong, dù không thấy được mặt nhưng chắc chắn người này đang cười tuy là tấm mắt thì đang ở bâng quơ ở nơi nào đó.

Chưa kịp tiếp nhận cảm xúc này Yousuke chợt thấy trái tim lạnh đi, nếu Ikkou biết thì phải làm sao? Cậu phải đối mặt thế nào đây hay là

_ Yousuke, đừng chần chừ, hãy nói cho cậu ấy biết đi. Sau chuyện của tôi thì các cậu biết rồi đấy, tôi đã sống từng ấy năm nhưng chưa bao giờ nói tình cảm ấy ra cho cô ấy biết dù tôi đã gần bên cô ấy rất lâu. Tôi không hối hận nhưng tôi cũng không muốn nhìn thấy ai đó cũng sẽ giống như tôi, chúng ta là những nhẫn giả, những thần phong hiệp cho dù Tà Thần không còn thì cuộc sống cũng không thể nói trước điều gì cả. Nếu có thể xin hãy trân trọng cơ hội đó.

Nghe những lời đó Yousuke cũng hiểu thêm một điều, số phận đúng là có thể tự làm chủ nhưng tương lai thì không, mọi thứ đều sẽ có ngày về với cõi không. Chuyện của Đại Nhân luôn là một nỗi đau không thể chữa lành trong lòng người này, Yousuke nghĩ nếu không phải số phận quá trớ trêu thì có lẽ giờ đâu cả hai đã có một cái kết khác. Con người có thể tự chủ nhưng không thể ngăn được “sẽ”, sinh mệnh mông mênh đôi khi ngoảnh lại chỉ còn là những hình bóng dĩ vãng. 

_ Nhưng

Gió thoảng qua và người bên cạnh cũng đã biến mất, Yousuke chớp mắt mấy cái trước khi nhắm mắt vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay, hít sâu rồi thở một hơi thật dài. Tự hỏi vu vơ không biết có phải cậu yêu và thất tình trong cùng một ngày không, chưa bao giờ Yousuke thấy phức tạp thế này

Đột nhiên một bàn tay vỗ lên vai cậu một cái khiến Yousuke giật bắn người A một tiếng 

_ Bình tĩnh, là mình đây

_ Ik-Ikkou? Sao cậu biết chỗ này?

_ Một phân thân của Shurikenger dẫn mình đến đây, và thế là mình thấy cậu ở đây. Cậu ổn chứ? Gần đây cũng nghe bên Kouta nói cậu hơi lạ

_ Ikkou mình…

Yousuke không biết nói gì, nhận ra tình cảm rồi lại gặp ngay Tào Tháo càng khiến sự xao xuyến nào ấu trở về. Yousuke cảm thấy hai má bắt đầu nóng bừng, ước gì Ikkou có thể đứng xa ra một chút nhưng trái lại nó chỉ khiến đối phương tiến gần lại gần hơn, một tay áp lên trán cậu

_ Cậu sốt à sao mặt đỏ thế?

_ … – Yousuke đột nhiên rất muốn thấy Ikkou lạnh lùng của ngày xưa, đừng quan tâm cậu thế này, gần quá – Không có, cậu.. mình

_ Hửm?

_ Mình…

Yousuke chần chừ nhưng nhớ đến những lời của Shurikenger, nghĩ đến nếu không còn một ngoại lệ may mắn nào nữa sự quyết tâm chợt bừng lên trong cậu. Chưa bao giờ cậu nghĩ mình có thể nói lẩm bẩm câu

_“thôi mặc số phận vậy”_

_ Ikkou.. mình.. mình thích cậu

Nói xong Yousuke mới thấy hai tay đã níu chặt đến nhàu nhĩ một góc áo khoác da của Ikkou, cậu thực sự không dám nhìn thẳng vì sợ, cậu không biết Ikkou đang có vẻ mặt gì cũng không đủ can đảm để nhìn.

Bốn phía trở nên tĩnh mịch đến nỗi nghe được tiếng gió khe khẽ, có lẽ rất ngắn thôi nhưng với Yousuke như vô tận. Thấy cứ im lặng như vậy mãi cậu định chạy trốn nhưng sau đó hai tay Ikkou đã vòng qua giữ cậu trong lòng. Trái tim Yousuke đập rộn ràng cảm giác nhịp đập ấy đã truyền sang cả qua Ikkou trong khoảng cách gần thế này. Vệt hồng trên má Yousuke càng đậm hơn, giọng nói oang oang thường ngày giờ khẽ khàng như thể đứa trẻ sợ mắc sai lầm.

_ Ikkou…

_ Shh, yên nào, baka

Và y theo lời Ikkou không nói gì nữa cả, im lặng đắm chìm trong giây phút này. Cánh tay buông lơi sau lưng cũng ngập ngừng chậm chạp ôm lại đối phương, là hơi ấm này đây. Yousuke vô thức dựa vào lòng Ikkou để rồi nhận ra không phải chỉ có mình mình, nhịp tim của Ikkou cũng rất to..

_ MÌnh cũng thích cậu, từ lâu rồi – kèm chung với một cái hôn tráng dịu dàng

Hai mắt Yousuke chợt mờ đi, không phải là khóc nhưng bị vây trong sự dịu dàng này không biết sao lại khiến mắt có chút cay. Yêu một người và được đáp lại thì ra là thế này, thật hạnh phúc biết bao.

Và thế là Yousuke cứ để nước mắt chảy xuống, không một tiếng nức nở chỉ đơn thuần là cứ để lệ tuông tơi như vậy, Ikkou cũng không cản chỉ vỗ thật nhẹ theo nhịp trên tấm lưng mảnh khảnh trong lòng.

Thấy người yêu mình thế này Ikkou có hơi sót cũng có chút buồn cười, nếu Yousuke biết mình đi hỏi Nanami về sinh nhật của cậu ấy để tặng quà cũng để tỏ tình thì có khóc thật không đây.

Cơ mà đó là lại chuyện của sau đó và cơ lẽ còn rất nhiều sau đó nữa…


End file.
